Don't Forget Where You Belong
by xlilystarkx
Summary: FrostIron fic. In which Loki is annoyed at Tony for ignoring him earlier, and decides to get his revenge at a bar later on. Doesn't exactly go to Loki's plan... Or does it?


Tony was _not _jealous.

He was _not_ feeling envious of the gorgeous woman with olive skin and coal-black hair that was blatantly flirting with Loki at the bar, her hand gently resting on top of his. Nor did he wish to exchange places with her, even if only to look into the familiar emerald eyes that were oh-so-capable of looking right through you.

Nope, not jealous.

(Okay, maybe a bit.)

The fact that Loki was wearing extremely tight jeans with a figure-hugging tee, both of which showed off his muscles perfectly, did not help Tony's situation. Despite their strict no-touching-in-public rule, Tony was close to breaking it, even though he'd reprimanded Loki earlier in the day for attempting to kiss him that morning , earning him the silent treatment for the rest of the day.

So it came as a bit of a surprise when Loki, Natasha and Clint invited him out clubbing for the night, having thought he was going to have to grovel for a few days until Loki talked to him again.

Clint and Natasha had already gone off, god knows where, leaving Loki and Tony alone together, though the former immediately took off in search of a woman (read: distraction) to entertain him for the night.

And know matter how many beers Tony tried to drink to distract himself from the hot god getting hit on at the bar, he couldn't stop thinking how good Loki's ass looked in his jeans.

Loki squirmed uncomfortably as the woman touched him. Yes, she was attractive, he wouldn't have bothered with her if she wasn't, but she was dull.

This situation, however, would never had occurred, if it wasn't for the mortal watching from the other side of the room.

There had been an incident, earlier in the day, where Loki had arrived back to the tower, after being absent for almost two weeks, and attempted to greet Tony with a kiss, a kiss which was instantly declined, due to the fact that they were in a public place, where any of the Avengers could stumble in. The rule that only allowed them to be together in private had been made early on in their relationship, and there was no longer much point in it. Bruce and Steve kept to themselves, and Thor was hardly ever there, so there was no need to worry about any of them finding out, and Loki was pretty sure that Natasha and Clint knew anyway. So this made Loki wonder, if Tony knew all this, and still rejected him, then why was he really rejecting him?

Did somebody else come along in the two weeks that Loki was away? Had he simply gotten sick of Loki? The possibilities were endless. But instead of simply confronting Tony about it, Loki had to make a show of things, and did one of the things he did best – seduction.

Purposely wearing his tightest jeans and shirt, Loki decided a nearby bar would do the trick, and invited Natasha and Clint along as well. Once the couple had left, Loki scanned the room for someone that would be worthy of getting Tony jealous. He settled on this woman, who happened to look like the female version of Tony, she even had the same brown eyes.

He would be lying if he said the thought of a possessive Tony didn't turn him on, though it was one of the few kinks he kept to himself, in fear of rejection. The mere thought of Tony being the dominant one, even for just a night, did things to him.

So he sat and talked with this woman, and waited for Tony to fall into his trap.

Tony continued to look on as the woman's touches became more frequent, and lingered for longer. What he didn't understand was how Loki let her get away with it, he was never one for unnecessary touches, even with Tony. But tonight, he let her get away with it, even encouraging her with flirty smiles.

All in all, a very un-Loki thing to do.

Which begged the question; why?

Why was Loki acting the way he was? Why was he even at a club? He, who loathed almost all Midgardians. And why did he keep looking over at Tony?

Tony wouldn't have been surprised if any of the nearby partygoers had heard a loud clank as the pieces fell into place for him. Loki was trying to make him jealous.

Who'd have thought the god of mischief and lies (and Tony's sex drive) was the insecure type?

A grin started to form on Tony's face. Two could play at this game.

Loki sensed Tony's presence before he saw him, casually striding over towards them, a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"May I borrow this man for a moment?" Tony asked politely, not bothering to look at the stranger.

The woman pouted, but Tony pointedly ignored her and without waiting for her response, seized Loki's arm and pulled him off the bar stool and past the fray of people dancing to a more secluded spot on the other side of the room.

"I know what you're trying to do." Tony said, in a whisper.

"Do you now?" Loki remarked, knowing that he had Tony in the palm of his hand.

"Mm hm. Do you get off on it? Trying to seduce me, that is."

Loki just grinned. "Well, I have to say it is working out much better than first anticipated. Especially you getting jealous, that was a, er, _added_ plus."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Is it now? Perhaps I should let her know her affections are one-sided." It's not quite a question, but Loki's smirk grows wider.

"They most certainly are." He says in a low voice, tugging at Tony's shirt collar, their lips almost meeting.

But unfortunately the world was seriously against the couple today, not even allowing them a brief kiss before a slightly drunk Natasha yelled out for Loki to join her on the dance floor, causing Tony to let out an exasperated sigh and let Loki leave, but not before promising a continuation of their little game later.

Twenty minutes into dancing with Natasha, Loki was once again joined by the woman from the bar (whose name he found out was Tina) who, by now, was completely smashed and decided it was a good idea to start awkwardly grinding against Loki for half an hour (much to his distaste) before pulling him back to the bar for another drink.

They didn't really talk much, and when they did it was usually just her; Loki couldn't be bothered gracing her with a response, and she was too drunk to care. But Natasha had disappeared again, as had Tony, and he had naught else to do, though he was regretting his decision when Tina started to slide her hand up his thigh, and scoot her stool over so that she could run her other hand through his hair.

Fortunately, Tony had given up on waiting out the night, losing his patience as soon as he saw her hand rest on Loki's upper thigh, and stormed over, wrapping an arm around Loki's waist possessively and staring down at Tina, waiting for her to remove herself from Loki.

She didn't though, and just stared right back. "Is there a problem?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there is. You're kinda groping Loki here, and I'm asking you as nicely as possible to _keep your hands off him._" Tony growled.

She threw her hands up defensively. "Look, if you two are together, that's cool. I don't mind threesomes-"

Tony rolled his eyes. "This guy's mine. Go find someone else to maul."

"Whatever," She shrugged. "He's not even that interesting." Tina walked off, in search of another man.

Loki turned around, eyebrows raised, and slid his hands around Tony's neck. "Jealously getting the better of you, hm?"

Tony lifted up his hand so that his thumb would run along Loki's bottom lip. "I just thought you may have forgotten who you belonged to, Loki dearest."

Usually Loki would've objected, and said something about he does what he wants and doesn't belong to anyone, but if this was going were he thought – and hoped – it was going (a night with Tony topping, for once), then he was fine with it.

"Now," Tony continued. "Be a dear and teleport us back to my room, okay?"

Loki nodded, and within seconds they were in Tony's penthouse bedroom, only a wisp of green smoke as evidence of the magic.

"Tonight's going to be… different." Tony started, taking a step towards Loki. "But first I need to know if there's anything you won't do, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Loki liked where this was going. "I think you should really know by now that there's nothing, Stark."

"Okay then, but let's have a safe word anyway. How about Avengers?" Tony proposed.

"I am not yelling your team's name out in bed."

"Fine then… What about Iron?"

"Agreed. Anything else?" Loki said, waving his hand impatiently.

"One more thing." Tony said, taking Loki's hands in his own and looking into his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Loki hesitated before answering, it would be the first time he ever admitted in aloud. "Irrevocably so."

And with that, Tony pulled Loki onto him and crashed their lips together, teeth biting and mouths melding, tongues rubbing together in a frantic dance that was only too familiar to the couple.

**Please leave a comment and let me know if you liked it/want more!**


End file.
